There is a display device which transmits a signal to a plurality of display elements formed in a display area via a plurality of lead-out wirings to display an image.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-172945 (Patent Document 1) describes a display device in which a plurality of dummy wirings, which are not connected to signal lines, are arranged next to signal wirings.